Sainan no Kekka: Randomness
by Gerald Tarrant and Quicksilver
Summary: Every epic story has its own story- so go behind the scenes of Sainan no Kekka, one of the longest GW fanfics on the net.


_Gundam Wing is property of Sotsu Agency, Bandai Studios, and TV Asahi. Sainan no Kekka and all original characters and plot copyright 2000 by Quicksilver and Gerald Tarrant. Please ask permission before reposting._

  
**SHIN KIDOU SENKI GUNDAM WING **

SAINAN NO KEKKA: RANDOMNESS PART 1  
**Behind the Scenes at Sainan no Kekka**

Note: Just some random stuff- some of these are conversations I saved, others are "in jokes" between me and Ger. 

* * *

**Quicksilver's Excuse # 1- Why E's are so Frequently Missing**

The author glared at Duo. "I can't believe you just DID that!" she shrieked, sounded not at all unlike a wounded cat.  
"It seemed logical at the time...."  
"Duo, eating 'smores while typing love notes to Hilde on MY computer is not the brightest idea! The E key's stuck now!" 

  
**Omake # 1- Musically Disinclined**

Gerald typed away, preparing for the dramatic end to Act 6. Noin had protested, insinuating that she was going to have her lawyers study the contract she had signed, but she was going to get killed no matter what she may have threatened. With a sigh of contentment, he finished the last line.  
"All I need now is music... Quicksilver, Cue BLUE, ok?" he called over his shoulder, waiting for the song to start. He needed the mood music.  
He heard her put on the music. "We just figured out Blue's clues.... We just figured out Blue's clues...."  
He smacked his hand against his had in exasperation. "I said CUE BLUE, as in the Cowboy Beebob song, not Blue's Clues!"  
"Sorry!" 

  
**Random Conversation One:**

**Gerald:** it's a wonder we've managed to stay with SnK for so long  
**Quicksilver:** it's cause people would have our blood 

  
**Omake # 2- Chatting with Trowa**

"QUICKSILVER!!!!!"  
Quicksilver jerked upright from her comfy computer chair, mentally counting the exclamation points Trowa had used as she looked guiltily at him. "Yes, Trowa?"  
"How could you?!" he said, sounding traumatized.  
"Huh?" she asked, not following him at all.  
"You gave me to GERALD to write! YOU were supposed to write my sections- not GERALD, of all people!" The sharp green eyes that fangirls found so fascinating were almost gleaming with panic.  
She blinked in confusion. "Well, I had a lot to do, and frankly, Ger is the one who would be able to handle your sections better. Besides, since he's not writing as many characters, it was only fair." she ticked the points off on her fingers dispassionately.  
"He's not writing as many because HE KILLED NOIN!" Trowa exclaimed, going into a genuine panic.  
Quicksilver watched in fascination as the normally placid pilot started to hyperventilate between breaths. "Well, that was part of the plot...." she said defensively. "And I'm going to be killing someone, too- Ger promised me I could!"  
"So if I'm with Gerald, I'm safe?"  
"Didn't say that!" Quicksilver gave him a wicked grin. "I make no promises!"  
He paled, looking like he had on white greasepaint. He whimpered; Quicksilver could hardly believe her ears. "But.... Gerald likes torturing his characters..."  
"Like I don't? I was rather proud of the whole Hilde-Zero thing...."  
"Yes, but your counterpart writes Heero, Wufei, Zechs, Noin..... should I go on? Or I did I make my point?"  
Quicksilver looked guilty. "Well, I don't think he can do anything THAT bad to you, can he?" she said.  
Trowa just gave her a level stare from beneath his unibang.  
"Um, right. Well, I have to get to work! Une calls, and when she wants something done, you DO it!" She turned her attention from the pilot of 03, ignoring his terrified yelps.  
He had a very bad feeling about this..... 

  
**Quicksilver's Excuse #2- Why E's are Missing So Often**

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
"Calm down, miss. Tell me what the problem is."  
The green-haired author sniffed a few times. "My original characters ran away from me!"  
The Preventer official patted her on the shoulder awkwardly. "There, there... we'll find them for you."  
She wiped her eyes. "That's not the problem! Shin can stay gone as far as I'm concerned! The problem is that he took my E key with him!" 

  
**Omake # 3- While Gerald's Away.... QS Will Play**

"ONNA!"  
Quicksilver looked up at Wufei's cliche entrance bellow. "Yes, Fei?" she asked, scribbling notes down for the next section.  
"I have a question for you!"  
She gave him her huge neko-eyes (patent pending). "Yes?"  
"There's something wrong with the script for this side!"  
She had a feeling she knew exactly what he was talking about, but pretended not to. "Which side?"  
"Human Touch!"  
She pretended to reread it. "I see nothing wrong...."  
"I think you've been tampering.... no where in my contract did I agree to do nude scenes!" 

  
**Random Conversation Two:**

**Quicksilver:** Relena strikes me as a possible morning person, ne? We said Quatre wasn't.  
**Gerald:** relena? i'd think she would be  
**Quicksilver:** bright cheery, "today is a new day" mentality  
**Gerald:** yeah  
**Gerald:** maybe a little too cheery  
**Gerald:** XD  
**Quicksilver:** I thought so 

  
**Omake # 4- After Gerald's Away....**

Gerald glanced nervously over his shoulder, slightly fearful. He'd been away from his computer for a week, and that meant….   
"GER GER GER GER GER!!!!"  
He found himself getting tackled by his overly genki-hyper-happy co-writer. Her pounce sent him reeling backwards onto his back, much the way Tigger did to Pooh. "Hello, Quicksilver…."   
Her smile was brilliant. "Got a fic for me? Huh Huh Huh?" 

  
**Random Conversation Three:**

**Gerald:** zechs goes crazy, kind of  
**Quicksilver:** zechs... goes to his estate  
**Gerald:** *pats zechs*  
**Gerald:** maybe we should stop beating him with a stick  
**Quicksilver:** *innocent look*  
**Gerald:** he's had enough trauma these past few days  
**Quicksilver:** we haven't beaten him in WEEKS  
**Gerald:** oh  
**Gerald:** well go blog then 

  
**Omake # 5- Ger's Obsessive-Compulsive Nature**

"ANGST!"  
"HUMOR!"  
"ANGST!"  
"DRAMA!"   
"ANGST!"  
"SATIRE!"  
"ANGST!"  
"PHILOSOPHY!"  
"ANGST!"  
"INTROSPECTION!"  
"ANGST!"  
"SAP!"  
"Dear God, you are kidding, right?"  
"Well, yes…."  
"Then… ANGST!"  
"ACTION!"   
"ANGST!"  
"ROMANCE!"   
"GAG! ANGST ANGST ANGST!"  
"Ger, you have an amazingly one-track mind sometimes." 

  
**Random Conversation Four:**

**Gerald:** ......and people BETTER not ask for a SnK sequel  
**Quicksilver:** they will  
**Gerald:** i will shoot them if they do  
**Gerald:**   
**Quicksilver:** We say NOOOOOOO 

  
**Quicksilver's Excuse # 3- Why E's Are Missing**

"What the hell are YOU doing here, Nabiki? This is a GUNDAM WING fic, not a Ranma fic!"  
"I'm the one who bought your fanfic copy from Quatre- seemed he had a busines venture to finance, and even his billions were a little hard pressed." The Middle Tendo daughter looked at her. "According to my records, you've used your quotient of E's for the month...."  
Quicksilver felt a pit form in the middle of her stomach. "Huh?"  
"You've screamed GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER once too often- I'm afraid I'll have to cut you off."  
"WHAT?!" 

  
**Random Conversation Five:**

**Gerald:** actually, i need a new domain name  
**Quicksilver:** why?  
**Gerald:** cause i need a new domain  
**Gerald:** XD  
**Gerald:** three is not enough for me!  
**Gerald:** i must have four!  
**Quicksilver:** *sighs* How about darkflight.com  
**Gerald:** .......no  
**Quicksilver:** *g* sainannokekka.org?  
**Gerald:** ...............  
**Gerald:** nooooo  
**Gerald:** *dies*  
**Gerald:** XD  
**Quicksilver:** genkichildrenontrains.com might still be available....  
**Gerald:** *DIES*  
**Quicksilver:** gacktsspleen.net?  
**Gerald:** ......  
**Gerald:** i need to call my mom  
**Gerald:** brb  
**Quicksilver:** LOL  
**Quicksilver:** mommy.com!  
**Gerald:** ........................  
**Gerald:** QS!!!!!  
**Gerald:** *thwaps* 

  
**Omake # 6- QS at Play (Again)**

"Ok, take your places!" Quicksilver said cheerfully.   
"This scar itches…."   
"Get used to it, Hee-chan. You're gonna be wearing it for the entire story!"   
Heero gave her the-glare-that-all-fanfic-authors-seemed-compelled-to-describe-in-a-melodramatic-fashion. "May I ask WHY?"   
"Um, I never really got that. You'd have to ask Ger-Ger. And I think he's busy setting up A007."   
"And what the hell are you doing here? You don't have anything to do with the Breaks!"  
"SOMEONE has to make sure you guys go through practice!"   
Atsuki walked into the room, wearing little except for a smile. She slid onto the bed, and draped the covers over her body. "Well, are you two going to get at it?" Quicksilver asked.   
Heero suddenly figured out why the writer was there. "You voyeur!" 

  
**The REAL Reason E's are missing so often:**

**Quicksilver:** i want my E key!  
**Quicksilver:** *is incrdibly frustrated*  
**Quicksilver:** i'm sooooo ticked  
**Quicksilver:** th damn key is gtting wors  
**Gerald:** can't you buy a new keyboard?  
**Quicksilver:** i might have to  
**Quicksilver:** i had a spare  
**Quicksilver:** but it doesn't hav the right one  
**Gerald:** oh  
**Gerald:** *hugs*  
**Gerald:** *is writing about concealed missile bays in VF-22 mecha*  
**Quicksilver:** ihavtortypveruthomg  
**Quicksilver:** osshit  
**Quicksilver:** thspacbarjust went  
**Gerald:** o.O  
**Gerald:** erm  
**Gerald:** i think you need a new keyboard  
**Gerald:** ^_^ 

* * *

Back to Sainan no Kekka 


End file.
